The methodology of sending radio frequency (RF) signals over fiber optic cabling in a distributed antenna system (DAS) introduces delay into the RF signal at the remote radio heads. This delay puts the RF signal in the DAS out of synchronization with any surrounding co-channel macro base station signals. The delay increases as the fiber optic cable distance increases between the base station and the DAS nodes or increases between the DAS hub and the DAS nodes. The delay is especially problematic in a time division duplex (TDD) system where precision timing is required. A delay in the DAS timing will impact the timing-related performance in a macro cellular network and vice versa.